


Nie mehr

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco und Harry ist nur eine kurze Zeit vergönnt, miteinander glücklich zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie mehr

**Author's Note:**

> Songtext: 'Nie mehr' von Juliane Werding.

„Sag mir...“ Draco kuschelte sich näher an Harry heran und malte mit seinen Fingerspitzen verschlungene Muster auf dessen nackte Haut. „...wird es immer so sein? Mit uns, meine ich.“

Harry nahm Draco’s Hand und drückte sie an seine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Draco. Nichts und niemand wird daran etwas ändern.“

„Aber wir werden doch immer zusammen sein? Du verlässt mich nicht?“, fragte Draco nochmals beinahe ängstlich nach und versuchte in Harrys Augen die Wahrheit zu lesen, doch dieser seufzte nur und zog seinen Freund dichter an sich heran.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco.“

Erst viel später erkannte Draco, dass Harry ihm ausgewichen war und seine Frage niemals beantwortet hatte.

 

+++

_Liebesnacht_  
Zarter als der Atem, der uns leben macht  
Hat deine Seele meiner viel zu nah gebracht  
Bis der große Schatten kam und dich mit sich nahm 

+++

 

„Lügner!“ Draco riss sich heftig von seinem Freund los und wich mehrere Schritte zurück. „Du hast versprochen...“

„Gar nichts habe ich versprochen, Draco!“ Harry folgte dem anderen und griff nach dessen Hand, doch Draco wich ihm aus. „Du weißt genau, dass es meine Bestimmung ist, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.“

„Zum Teufel mit deiner Bestimmung! Was ist mit uns? Siehst du nicht, was du dir selbst antust, was du ‚uns‘ antust?“

Graue Augen trafen sich mit grünen, hielten einander, nicht bereit nachzugeben und schließlich war es Harry, der seufzend den Blick senkte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich habe keine Wahl.“

„Man hat immer eine Wahl, Harry! Bleib bei mir, ich bitte dich!“ Draco wusste, dass er bettelte, doch es war ihm gleich. Irgendwie musste er seinem Freund begreiflich machen, wie unvernünftig sein Vorhaben war, wie tödlich es ausgehen mochte...

„Ich kann meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen, Draco!“ In diesem einen Satz sagte Harry alles, was er in diesem Augenblick empfand und Draco wusste, er hatte verloren.

„Das verlange ich doch auch gar nicht! Aber ihr seid zu waghalsig, zu draufgängerisch! Warum versucht ihr nicht, Voldemort in einem Hinterhalt zu erledigen?!“

„Wir sind keine Slytherin, Draco.“

Draco wandte sich ab. Er wollte Harry nicht mehr ansehen müssen, wollte den anderen nicht den Schmerz sehen lassen, den dieser in ihm zufügte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Voldemort dir wichtiger ist als ich.“

„Sei nicht albern, Draco! Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind!“ Harry klang nun eindeutig verärgert. Er legte Draco die Hände auf die Schulter und versuchte, diesen zu sich umzudrehen, doch Draco wand sich unter seiner Berührung hervor und trat, immer noch Harry den Rücken zuwendend, ans Fenster, wo er blicklos hinausstarrte. „Komm mit mir, kämpfe an meiner Seite.“

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich werde hier auf dich warten.“ Draco hatte seinem Freund von Beginn an deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er niemals von ihm erwarten sollte, sich zwischen Harry und seinem Vater zu entscheiden. Er war feige, das wusste er, doch er wusste auch, dass er niemals stark genug sein würde, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen und mit dieser Entscheidung zu leben. „Am besten gehst du jetzt, Harry. Sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu deiner Verabredung mit Voldemort.“

Harry warf seinem unnachgiebigen Freund einen letzten flehenden Blick zu, doch Draco war nicht bereit, sich ihm wieder zuzuwenden. „Auf Wiedersehen, Draco.“

Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss und Draco presste die Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe, während heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. Er blickte der sich rasch entfernenden Gestalt seines Freundes nach, der über den Rasen davon schritt, um sich mit Dumbledore und den anderen zu treffen. „Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich Angst um dich habe? Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren!“ flüsterte er lautlos und tief in seinem Herzen war ihm klar, dass genau dies gerade geschehen war.

 

+++

_Zeit vergeht_  
Langsam wie ein schwerer Duft im Wind verweht  
Träge wie ein Wasser, das zu lange steht  
Sichtbar nur für uns, fühlbar nur für uns 

+++

 

Der Kampf gegen Voldemort zog sich hin. Mehrere Monate dauerte er nun schon an und jeden Tag wartete Draco auf eine Nachricht von Harry, ein Lebenszeichen, welches ihm Halt und Hoffnung gab, doch bisher wartete er vergeblich.

Schon oft hatte er Briefe an Harry begonnen, immer in der Absicht, sich bei seinem Freund zu entschuldigen, doch nie hatte er sie abgeschickt. Er sagte sich, dass er sich bei Harry entschuldigen würde, sobald dieser zu ihm zurückkehrte, sobald dieser unselige Krieg vorüber war und sie wieder eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Die kaum hörbare Stimme in seinem Herzen, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er Harry vielleicht nie wiedersehen mochte, brachte er jedes Mal eisern zum Schweigen.

Und dann kam der Tag, den er gleichermaßen herbeigesehnt und gefürchtet hatte. Voldemort war tot.

 

+++

_Nie mehr, nie mehr_  
Zu vergessen ist so schwer  
Mit großen schwarzen Tüchern  
Haupt und Herz verhüllt  
Durchqueren wir die Wüste  
Bis die Sehnsucht im Sand verglüht 

+++

 

„Es tut mir leid, Draco.“

Nein.

„Wir konnten nichts für ihn tun.“

Unmöglich.

„Er hat Voldemort besiegt, aber seine Verletzungen waren sehr schwer.“ 

Das kann nicht sein.

„Er hat dich geliebt, Draco. Er starb mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen.“

Stumme Tränen rannen Draco über die Wangen, während er versuchte, in Dumbledores Worten irgendeinen Sinn zu entdecken, irgendeinen Hinweis, dass es ein Irrtum war, dass das Schicksal ihm nicht die Chance genommen hatte, seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen.

„Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“

Dumbledore wartete einige Minuten, doch als Draco sich nicht rührte, seufzte er traurig und gab es auf, zu dem jungen Mann durchdringen zu wollen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das konnte er deutlich sehen.

„Gibt es jemanden, den ich benachrichtigen kann, um bei dir zu bleiben?“

Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort und schließlich verließ Dumbledore das Haus, das Harry und Draco gemeinsam bewohnt hatten, und überließ Draco seinem Schmerz und seinen Erinnerungen.

-Harry drehte sich lachend zu ihm um, während sie beide dem Schnatz nachjagten und dann ergriff er seine Hand und sie flogen gemeinsam, den Schnatz einfach vergessend.-

‚Bleib bei mir.‘

-Harry, wie er nach dem Bad mit noch nassen Haaren das Zimmer betrat und sich schüttelte wie ein Hund, während Draco vor den umher spritzenden Tropfen floh.-

‚Verlass mich nicht.‘

-Harry mit dem Quidditch-Pokal auf der Siegesfeier, umringt von seinen Freunden, ausgelassen feiernd.-

‚Es kann nicht vorbei sein.‘

-Harry und Draco, sich einander liebevoll in den Armen haltend. „...wird es immer so sein? Mit uns, meine ich.“

„Ich liebe dich.“-

 

+++

_Dunkelheit_  
Liebestrunk’ne bilder der Vergangenheit  
Bleiben in der Seele für die Ewigkeit  
Sichtbar nur für uns, fühlbar nur für uns 

+++

 

Das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Inneren ist der Schlag seines zerrissenen Herzens, der ihm sagt, das es Zeit ist.

 

_~Nie mehr, nie mehr~_

 

Er fühlt die Scherben seiner zersplitterten Seele, doch es zählt nicht mehr.

 

_~Zu vergessen ist so schwer~_

 

Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Draco kann es fühlen und lässt sich dankbar in die Dunkelheit und Harrys wartende Arme fallen.

 

ENDE


End file.
